


Family Dinner

by orphan_account



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor are getting ready for a night out with the Adams Foster family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

Jude was sat on the double bed in the en suite bedroom of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, watching the same recording he had been watching since early summer, because he knew it drove Connor nuts.

“Now to a dramatic game at Petco Park, where rookie Connor Stevens smashed the first grand slam of his career to give San Diego a 6-5 lead at the bottom of the seventh, a lead they never relinquished as the Padres upset the Dodgers in a thrilling game to snap a six-game losing streak.” The female sports anchor reported.

“The count 0-2 to Stevens. Two out.” The Padres lead announcer said as Connor swung hard on the pitch from Ramirez and made firm contact with the ball. “That’s hit well… To the corner… It is… Gone! A grand slam!” The home crowd roared as Connor ran between the bases and back home for the four-run score. “Number 22, Connor Stevens, with the go-ahead score at the bottom of the seventh and this highly-rated rookie has finally arrived on the scene.”

“Are you still watching that damn thing? I thought you deleted it months ago.” Connor asked as he exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, which got Jude’s attention.

“I lied.” Jude replied with a cheeky grin. “Besides, that damn thing just happened to be your first grand slam in the majors. Don’t sell the moment short, Con.”

“I’m not! But it was over three months ago, Jude. And I have hit several home runs since then.”

“I’m fully aware of that, Connor. I’m still going to keep watching it, though.”

“Then why can’t you watch it on YouTube like the rest of society?”

“Because original is better.”

Connor just rolled his eyes at that statement.

“Look, we are going out for this dinner tonight or what?”

“Of course! But first, is there anything I can do for you?” Jude offered.

Connor looked over his shoulder at Jude.

“Like what?” He replied, dropping his towel to reveal his ass.

Jude smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 

* * *

 

 

Jude and Connor arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes late.

“About time. What took you two so damn long?” Mariana asked, looking unamused.

“Hey! Watch the language, young lady.” Stef warned.

Mariana just rolled her eyes.

“Well?” She asked, looking at Jude and Connor.

Jude blushed furiously, while Connor scratched the back of his neck.

“Okay, gross!” Mariana replied, disgusted.

Stef and Lena looked at Jude and Connor. Jude was still very much flushed and they noticed how messed up Connor’s hair was, before looking at each other incredulously.

“Can we just order, please?” Jude asked without looking up from his menu. “Never mind what Connor and I got up to?”

Jude felt Connor squeezing his hand under the table. He turned to look at him and smiled in return before kissing Connor on the cheek.


End file.
